


Walla walla voila

by MadDemonheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (gay Shiro isn't stated out), (he's barely there though), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is a dorky friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sort of fix-it fic where Lance's death is addressed, The second chapter is a bonus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but a nice dude, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDemonheart/pseuds/MadDemonheart
Summary: Lance was shaken by Shiro's death. He couldn't save him. Couldn't understand in time what he was trying to say. Now, Keith would probably be shocked to his core with nightmares of Shiro killing him or him stabbing Shiro in the chest (despite Shiro being offhandedly a clone), and the other poor man having a strong trauma and potential identity crisis knowing he's living in someone else's body with his face and...white hair. And eyebrows, thank god they are the same color.But it lifted something inside him. Memories he couldn't bury. He needed to talk but he couldn't speak. His lips were sealed...until they weren't.





	1. Walla walla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razzywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzywrites/gifts).



> So fuck Voltron and happy birthday Razzy! I'm proud of you sweetie, you're doing amazing! As I said on Tumblr, you're an incredible ray of sunshine as well as source of inspiration and happiness for many shippers and the Shance fandom itself. I hope you realize how much joy you bring to the community. Your presence and your support, alongside your everlasting enthusiasm are needed here, and they never cease to amaze me. Stay safe and be happy deary darling, I wish you the happiest of belated birthdays!
> 
> Sorry for giving this gift so late, I hope you'll like it (and won't mind the potential mistakes). Love you sweetie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lance mentioned his death to none over than Shiro, with the knowledge the other shares a similar experience? What if he saw the astral plane, and it stayed in his memory? What if Red's cockpit triggers memories of the seconds before he died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was written with the song "Walla Walla" from Glass Animals in head. It sort of resume this chapter, and I don't know if I should be happy of the way it turned out. I hope you'll like it though!

He shifted awake, slowly stirring up with hazy eyes. Echoes from a dream rang in his ears, voice of hollow memories he didn't want to remember. Closing his eyes, he carefully stepped down at the foot of his bed, searching for smooth and cold walls to find his balance…

Only to open them again in confusion at feeling none, bleary gaze searching around until he was knocked of the previously thin equilibrium he stood on with the icy truth of his current situation. The tiny bedroom from the private quarters in the Red lion provided him the intimacy he could have wished for, but it was stripped from any forms of comfort, warm familiarity and this sense of security his chamber provided him.

Here it felt…too impersonal. This room…simply wasn't his. He got back his bearings at the lack of displays which should've faced him, and suddenly he felt much too lonely, his body too tight for his mind, trapped in the confines of flesh, bones and veins thrumming with warm blood, which has started to rush. 

Lilac light slowly seeped in the corner of his vision. He struggled to swallow at the lump he found in his throat, discovering it dry and felt his chest heave to catch desperate breathes he was choking onto.

The walls felt too close around him. The space much too small to his likings. He could feel anxiety clawing at his mind with its sharp nails, and tears welled up in the ocean of his irises.

Claustrophobic in his own body. Isolated in Red, red and the chilly grip of dread on his brain, ice fist of _death_ on his heart - that's right. He… he couldn't stay any longer here. _He had to move_. But the world closed on him, and he found himself reliving a terror, a reality with sparks of electricity coursing through his skin, flashes bursting at the seams of his mind.

His soul was trapped, he was alone out cold. He couldn't do it, he couldn't escape. The scream bubbled in his throat and tumbled out soundless. Wasn't given the voice to cry.

He couldn't stand and he topped down the floor, rocking back and forth with shaky fingers fiddling through his hair, his body's last attempt to anchor his soul before it escaped.

 

* * *

 

Outside, one man walked alone in the deep of the night.

The grass gave way to his steps, feet searching mindlessly for a lost path he forgot, buried deep in a void of oblivion.

The chilly air outdoors provided him a sense of calm, chill welcome on the inferno that became his thoughts and mind.

_Shiro._

Feet stopped dead in their tracks, the waltz of the tortured soul coming to an end. Although he felt like it wasn't over. He strained his consciousness to listen closely, prayed his head to pay close attention. Slowly he began to walk again, straying unconsciously towards the gathering of Lions.

**_Shiro._ **

He heard it again with more insistence. The probing at his mind - one he didn't notice before - amplified, black stars and swirls of shadows dancing in his brain. Darkness invaded his mind, but it wasn't a cold hand blinding his eyes. Obscure, warm and comforting heart.

“Black?” he murmured softly, too afraid to ask. The answering rumble felt all too familiar, but soon wasn't hers. Not one he knew, but remembered in his deepest memories. _I am here, but you are not._

He held his breath. Emotions soon came after, all too confusing for him to focus, too insistent and inconsistent. His hands found his temples, and he stumbled forward.

A wave of numbness rushed through him, before a feeling of urgency seeped through his mind. Black and red swirled together, and soon he found himself lifted of the ground, a strong mechanical jaw closing on the back of his paladin’s suit. He didn’t gasp, but his mouth opened wide in surprise nonetheless.

Then, his shoulders shook before a low chuckle escaped his throat. It came out raspy, crooked - a reminder of the joy, laughs and smiles he didn’t have for so long to the point he forgot how to do it. But his chest continued to vibrate with unrelenting giggles. The rumbling noise this time, felt as close to “home” as he could’ve imagined it. _There you are, Shiro._

Shiro felt giddy with unabashed excitement. This was Black answering him. It all felt like a dream. “You didn’t abandon me…” he whispered breathlessly. Tears came up before he could push them down, and a watery laugh rolled on his tongue.

The gentle presence soothing the violence of his rushed feelings meant the whole world to him. At this instant, his universe soared up in joy in the form of a warm caress, and he felt an emotion he thought he’d never get to have again: happiness.

He laughed as quietly as he could between near hysterical sobs. Black shared his joy with much more calm but she too felt like roaring in happiness. Instead she chuckled with Shiro, the human still giggling uncontrollably, unable to stop and get a hang on his furious sea of feelings, all too important and powerful for him, overwhelmed with a sense of belonging.

Soon however, he could feel another nick at his mind. He opened his eyes,dizzy gaze setting on the big scarlet form he didn’t recognize right away, chest heaving for a desperate breath.

He finally discerned the form of the Red lion past his blurry vision, eyes cold and unresponding, but still catching his attention.

Why did Black led him to Red?

He tried to search for an answer. There was something wrong, and an ill feeling seeped in his heart, sinking down heavily on him.

“Black?” he asked for the second time this night. The lion set him down slowly. Oh god, he hoped all the jostling didn’t wake Keith. He was sure the raven was sleeping inside her cockpit. He could picture him curled up in the pilot chair, with the safety blanket supplied in the lion.

Black didn’t answer his question, simply pushing him softly towards Red who lowered down - still no light showing in their eyes, as if she didn’t want to come to life - nudging carefully at him with sweet feelings and images, humming tenderly at him with a slightly itchy sentiment of worry. Shiro wished he didn’t feel so emotional in this moment, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He turned around and waved at Black gently, who flashed her eyes at him once with kind rumbles. Then he did another turn and walked towards Red’s mouth which opened up before him wordlessly. He engaged himself inside the lion, sensing her around him, guiding his steps. He quickly found himself in what he believed to be her belly.

Shiro stopped right in front of a door. He could feel Black alongside him again, prickling at his mind. He bent before her will, touching the smooth surface. It gave away to his hand before he could do the motion of opening it.

The white haired man didn’t wait a second to be invited in, the Black and Red lions pressing on his mind. It was almost too dark to see, the dim lights barely enough for his eyes to discern the messy bed with crumpled sheets and blanket, less alone the quivering form at the bottom of it. His eyes adjusted to the red hues and the obscurity when he finally saw the human form sunk on itself.

It was silent, except for soft noises he recognized to be panting and deep breathing. Shiro resisted the urge to call out, crouching down instead and advancing towards the shivering ball as quietly as possible.

When he finally came to a stop in front of what he was sure to be the red paladin, he exhaled out a name, letting it hang in the air with an uncertain tone.

“Lance?”

The shivers came to an abrupt stop. The red paladin proceeded in careful moves, barely uncurling. His head rose up from his legs, pulled tight against his chest. He was taut like a bowstring, stiff in his posture.

The white haired man wondered if he ever heard him in the first place, but the brunet proved him otherwise.

“Shiro…?” he croaked out.

The man tried not to wince as his name was rasped out weakly. From the sound of his voice, he could assume the brunet has cried for a pretty long time. God, how much has it been before Shiro found him like this? He could still see tears glistening on Lance’s cheeks with the low lights Red provided them, in the intimacy of her paladin’s quarters.

“It’s all dark...Shadows everywhere...Am I dead again?” Lance whispered weakly, interrupting Shiro’s train of thoughts.

He froze at the words, chill ice squeezing at his heart and twisting it harshly in a vicious manner. _‘Dead again?’_ he thought. What was the meaning of this? Did Lance...did he…? And he didn’t - no it couldn’t be. Lance, beautiful sunshine smiling Lance died once during a fight?

Shiro didn’t remember it being ever addressed, even on one-on-one talks with his teammates. Thinking about it though, he barely had a moment with Lance. He felt like the paladin has avoided since he came back from the astral plane himself. Oh dear...did Lance experience the astral plane too?

“I’m dead aren’t I? Shiro I’m so sorry, I…” Lance continued, and oh, now wasn’t the time to get lost in thoughts, get yourself together Shirogane. But the sinking dread in his guts was anything but absent, weighing on his mind with mild terror and discomfort.

“Hey no, Lance. You’re with me.” he said softly to reassure the other. Tried to. He was doing a poor job at it though, his attempt lost as Lance choked on a sob.

“No Shiro you’re...you’re dead and I-I am too. We’re in the astral plane right? We are, god, we are.” he whined. A broken, desperate sound, drowned by a soft cry.

The former black paladin felt himself break down at this. He breathed in, trying his best not to cry or to scream, anything not to scare the brunet still on the ground. Black rumbled at him in familiar worry and appeasement. He had to try.

“No Lance, we’re not-” he swallowed audibly, taking another breath to give himself some courage. “We’re not in the astral plane.”

“Then where are we?” Lance murmured in reply.

“In the private quarters of Red.” he answered lowly. It seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as the brunet widened his eyes in clear shock, letting place to instant panic.

“I’m in Red? No no no quiznack no!” he cried out. He tried to stand up, but his wobbly legs didn’t allow him to be on his feet for long. His legs gave out and he gasped weakly before being caught by Shiro, who slowly sat him down.

“Careful Lance. It’s okay, we’re both alive.” He thought for a second. “Look at me.” he continued. Lance shook his head, eyes shut tight.

Shiro sighed. “Come on Lance, please look at me. Open your eyes and look.” he attempted again. This time, the bronze skinned young man obeyed, turning his head towards the sound of Shiro’s voice, deep and calming, lifting his eyelids to be met with white and silver.

He lifted a weak hand to touch Shiro’s hair - stopping midway before the man caught his wrist and guided to his face with careful kindness. Slowly, Lance ruffled the white locks, seeing the contrast with his fingers despite the obscurity of his room. It was like a beacon of light calling out for him in all this darkness swarming his mind.

“Immaculate” he said. “Just like snow.”

Then his hand trailed down in a slow descent, caressing Shiro’s temple before stroking his cheek.

“Alive.” he breathed out, and Shiro could feel the oxygen stolen out of his own lungs. He nodded, closing his rough, calloused hands on Lance’s. He fondled the smooth skin under his thumb, feeling the warmth of Lance’s body, gentle and peaceful. Providing a sense of harmony he seek for lately.

Shallow breathing echoed again in the room soon after, and Shiro could feel tears prick at his eyes. _No._

He didn’t want to cry in front of Lance. He knew from Keith that he held an important place in Lance’s heart. If if he wept he- but the brunet wasn’t looking at him. His eyes roamed all around, unfocused, and Shiro sensed again the urgency in his mind. Leaving, being outside.

“Lance.” he called. The red paladin snapped his head in his direction.

Shiro offered what he hoped to be a comforting smile. “Let’s get out of here, okay?”

Lance nodded wordlessly, trying to stand up again. The former black paladin immediately came to his aid, steady presence at his side, helping him keeping up his balance. Step by step, they carefully made their way out of the room, navigating in the dark throughout the lion’s belly before they finally made it to the cockpit.

Immediately, Lance was hit with the memory he desperately tried to forget. Shiro blanketed him instantly after, covering his field of vision.

“Lance, hey. I’m Shiro, and I’m here with you. Nothing will happen to you okay?” he told him, keeping an eye-contact. The red paladin didn’t cower under his gaze, but he was as stiff as a pole. “I’ll protect you.” he added for good measures. “I swear I’ll protect you.”

He could feel Lance relax under his hand, and he smiled weakly. Against all odds, he holed the young man up with his remaining hand and arm. Lance squeaked, a small high pitched sound which made Shiro chuckle, fond smile spreading on his face.

Without any more words, he clambered out, Lance’s arms locked securely around his neck, not that the former black paladin was going to drop him. He tried not to think about how close his hand was from Lance’s buttocks, pink dusting on his cheeks. Lance’s were already flushed with embarrassment. Shiro choose not to comment on it - if he did see it that is.

Once outside, they shared a breath, feeling the cold breeze caressing them affectionately. Shiro missed the chilly night air.

The white haired man turned to Lance, gazing at him with soft eyes. He smiled meekly.

“Feeling better?”

The brunet inhaled deeply. “Yeah.”

They made their way further from the lions, going on a night walk to who knows where. The most important thing was the calm they shared as they strolled together, looking at the world around them. The night always gave a different atmosphere. Everything felt much more intimate, so...magic.

Yes, magic with speckles of light like the one which…

Lance shivered. Instantly, a warm hand fell on his shoulder, squeezing it in a show of reassurance. The anxiety he could feel rising from his stomach died down considerably after. He worked the courage to muster the words he’s wanted to say for so long, but Shiro devanced him.

“So...Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asked. The man tried to keep his voice clear and steady, but the hesitant tone was a transparent view of his current emotions and thoughts.

The red paladin sighed loudly. “It’s not like I can avoid the issue forever.”

Shiro shook his head in disagreement. “You don’t have to feel forced to comply.”

Then, Lance stared at him. Shiro stood shock-still, unable to look away. His chest tightened with sorrow and regrets as he looked at Lance’s too solemn expression, so much gravity given out by his unwavering stare. His ocean orbs reflected a human being too old for a young guy his age. The face of a veteran. The eyes of someone who’d known death close.

Lance was only a child, a lost teenager in this war - like almost all of them - but here he didn’t seem like one. He appeared much older than Shiro, and that terrified him.

“This isn’t something I can forget, nor that I can keep to myself. It’s really unavoidable by this point, so I guess it’s best to talk about it now.”

He’d grown while Shiro wasn’t here, didn’t he. Lance felt suddenly so much more mature. The former black paladin waited silently, squeezing Lance’s shoulder again for support and inviting him to continue. He mentally prepared himself for what was about to come, telling himself that whatever happened, it’ll be okay in the end.

“First, I want to apologize.” Okay, that wasn’t what Shiro expected.

“Apologize? About what?”

Lance looked at him incredulously. “You don’t know?” He huffed slightly, before his expression dropped in a sad frown. “Shiro...I failed you.”

Shiro shook his head, pain written on his face, clearly on display. “No Lance, don't think that…”

“But you tried to warn me and I didn't- I never realized.” Lance looked like he was about to cry.

Shiro wouldn't bear to see him cry. Just the thought of having Lance shed tears because of him made him crumble.

“You didn't know, Lance. It's okay. You did your best.”

“But if I did know, if I understood…You'd never have to fight Keith.”

The implication laid there, heavy on Shiro's mind. Memories flooded his brain, from his fight with Keith. _You'd never have to hurt your brother._

But that wasn't right. Shiro moved swiftly, placing himself in front of Lance and holding his chin up to have him meet his gaze.

“Lance. You weren't at fault, okay?” Lance made a move to protest, but the white haired man didn't let him. “It's okay. It was bound to happen, and you couldn't have stopped it. At some point, you'd have to fight me.”

Suddenly, the brunet was held against a broad chest, pressed tightly to the smooth black fabric of the paladin's suit, radiating warm against his cold cheek.

“You did your best. You still noticed something wasn't right, and I saw you out there. You…you gave _him_ the best moments of his existence despite everything that happened. So Lance, I want to say thank you for everything. You deserve it. _Thank you._ ”

Lance's eyes widened considerably. Then the dark sea filled with crystal water, rolling down on his cheeks.

The brunet buried his head in the former black paladin's chest, sniffling loudly.

“Thank you…” The words came out muffled, but Shiro heard them nonetheless.

He bent down slightly, kissing the top of Lance's head before thinking otherwise. The brunet held his breath in a sharp intake, before letting it loose. Shiro felt his cheeks burn, and he prayed all the gods he knew not to have Lance look up at him. Thankfully, he didn't.

They stayed like this for a long time, holding each other in a tight embrace.

“The astral plane…it was so cold.” When Lance finally talked, he didn't part from Shiro. They slowly sat down while still hugging, and none of them made a move to break it.

Shiro hummed thoughtfully, the sound low in his chest, vibrating against Lance's skin. It felt warm, comfortable. Like home.

“How long did you stay in it?” he asked carefully. It took some time for Lance to answer.

“…Not much. Allura…she brought me back to life. Like you. I stayed about fifteen minutes inside it, the time she reached out for me in Blue and then came to see me…” he trailed off.

The black paladin began to rub the brunet’s back, making small circles with his hand. He didn't want to ask the next question. But if he didn't address it…Who would?

“How…how did you end up on the astral plane?”

_How did you die?_

The words rang out all the more cruel, despite Shiro's careful wording. Lance garbled words, but none made sense. Nothing wanted to go past his lips - no coherent sentences at least. Shiro felt his heart being squeezed harshly by the gravity of their conversation. It hurt too much to think that Lance had…died.

At this thought, Shiro pressed the red paladin closer, breathing in his soft hair. He was in his arms, alive. He was okay. He _would be okay._

That seemed to reassure Lance, as he hugged Shiro tighter, rubbing his cheeks against the muscular torso.

He felt safe here, his arms closed safely around Shiro's frame, feeling him up, alive and well. Pulse fluttering under his fingers as they traced his neck.

He listened to Shiro's heartbeat, the rhythmic sound a source of comfort in his messed up head, jumbled thoughts coming together to focus on this sole life against his delicate ear.

“It happened in a flash.” Shiro almost didn't hear it, as it was spoken so lowly, it could as well have been the sound of the wind. Lance continued, without much of a wince or a flinch. _Focus on life. Focus on Shiro._

“It's like I barely knew what hit me, nor when. It all came too fast. My body got violently shocked with Red powered down. My brain shut down with all the charges coursing through it, and before I could just understand what happen and grasp on reality, I was falling in pitch darkness.” He took in a shaky breath. “Next thing I knew, I woke up on the astral plane.”

Shiro let him finish, nuzzling the top of his head again, his sensitive nose brushing locks of latte hair.

It was enough to send Lance moving further in his memories.

“It was cold and…dark. But bright at the same time, kinda like the universe itself, you know? Well, it's kinda the universe, it's called ‘astral’ for a reason but- I mean it when I said this there were light and I felt like I was falling and dying again and-”

“Lance. It's okay. You're not in the astral plane anymore, you're there, with me.” Shiro interjected.

The former black paladin could tell the brunet wanted to look up, but didn't want to try and tear away from Shiro's heart, thrumming against his skin. He simply _couldn't_.

Shiro himself had no intention to move.

“Take your time okay? There's no need to rush, we can wait in calm and peace. We've got all the time you need.”

And Lance hummed, warm seeping in his bones, spreading in his whole body, chasing away the cold. He felt like everything was still, came to a stop to listen to him. It was all too quiet, dim and glowy, the nightly, obscure atmosphere alike to this place. But that's right, he wasn't alone. There was Shiro there, alive under his skin.

No purple sparkles descending upon them, violet lights dancing and surrounding him. And the air around them lacked the quiet whispers of the stars he heard all around in the moment which led to his passage in the astral plane. _Be brave, Lance. You're not…not there anymore. You're a veteran._

“It was cold with glimmers, like the night. There were echoes of murmurs all around me, twirling with purple particles of lights or stardust.” A short pause.

He drew out a breath before speaking again. “It might have been short. But I'll always remember my time on the astral plane. It's not something you can forget, or wipe out of your existence. I'll remember it until my last day on-” Lance stopped talking, not wanting to continue his sentence. The last word hung on his tongue like a noose around his neck. _On Earth._

“Oh, Lance…” Shiro held him even tighter than before, testing the laws of physics and anatomy. As if he could protect Lance from all evils this world had to offer, and save his precious smile in his iron - but gentle - grip.

Lance sniffed. “It's fine Shiro. I'll find a way to deal with it. I can't even begin to imagine what you're enduring right now. It's not like you're a stranger to this situation. You lived- I mean, you went through worst.”

Shiro firmly shook his head. “This can't be ignored though. Lance, you were shaking back there. It looked like a meltdown.”

Lance stayed purposefully quiet. Shiro sighed. “It needs to be worked on if you get like this. Especially if it affects you that much.”

He could tell the brunet was looking at him even before he gazed down himself. Lance's tear streaked cheeks gripped at his heart painfully. He was catching the cold glow of the moon in all its beauty. Shiro gulped.

Then Lance looked away, and suddenly the man felt like breathing again.

“You're right…I'm sorry Shiro. I…I thought I could go above it, but I guess I was wrong. I do still get back there at times.”

 _There we go_ , Shiro thought. The former black paladin gave him encouraging rubs on his back, patting it a bit. Lance smiled sadly.

“It's hard to think about anything but this, you know? When I'm in Red, I can't…” he searched for his words, then sighed. “I'm just so tired and I can't help but remember. Shiro, I can't even hold the controls properly.”

That rang red bells in the white haired man's mind. Lance struggled when in Red?

“Oh god Lance…And you didn't tell anyone?” he breathed out. The other shook his head.

“I'm so scared Shiro…What if this makes me unable to be a Paladin again? The last fights are coming. I can sense it. It's not over, Hagar is still out there, and now she's probably even more powerful than before.”

The words hang loud and heavy on both's head. Everything was still for an instant. Shiro…Shiro was scared. Terrified. Could he find the words which would reassure Lance? And if he was unable to?

He never thought the young man could have such thoughts. His insecurities…Shiro heard them before, as the black paladin. When they rescued Slav - he winced at that - Lance was already doubting himself and his skills.

Did anyone really took the time to praise Lance and show how worthy he was? How valuable and reliable he is, both as a teammate and…a friend?

Jesus, Shiro didn't even know if they were friends. He really failed everything as a leader, as well as a teammate. But was he even a teammate? He wasn't even a friend, and Keith is their leader now - it still makes him somewhat proud to see Keith ascend to such place, he did a good job teaching him about life. But that was it, he was- he was _Lionless_. Could he really consider himself a teammate even though he's technically not part of team Voltron now?

No, that's not right. He was still their comrades. They worked together, they moved as a whole and fought alongside each other. It’s not as simple as he makes it appear as.

And to think Lance still have insecurities about his place in Voltron…Shiro couldn't let that down. He let Lance down too much already. Now that he has the occasion to do something, he won't leave it. He's gonna make this right. For Lance, their sharpshooter, and bring back the smile he missed.

“Lance.”

The young man snapped his head up once again.

“You're so much more than what you give yourself credit for. I wished I could've told you sooner, to help you realize how much you mean to us.” _How much you mean to me_.

Before he even finish talking, Lance’s eyes were the size of an owl’s. “It's not-”

“You're an awesome man, Lance. You're a kind, good-natured human being. So beautiful.” He didn't let himself reflect back on the words he let out loose. “You have amazing abilities in long range combat, and I that you improved in hands to hands. You also holds an outstanding potential.”

“Yet I died.” Lance cut out lowly, loud enough for Shiro to hear.

“Yet you died.” Shiro agreed with a sour face. “But that doesn't mean you're lacking all these things. For a short amount of time, you were a fallen soldier. Death is terrifying, it's an experience we're all bound to have, but that nobody should get at such a young age. And what you did Lance - you came back from the deads - that is incredible.”

Shiro could tell Lance was on the brink of tears. He smiled a bit bitterly, but continued nonetheless.

“You're so wonderful. You did so much more that I've ever done so far in my whole existence, Lance. You have a right to be scared. We all are. I am too, and I still get nightmares sometimes. You don't even show it.” Lance casted his eyes downwards. “But I want you to show it. I don't want you to keep it to yourselves. Please tell one of us at least, especially when it feels like too much.”

Lance choked on a sob. Shiro could feel his own tears coming up.

“Death is never okay. But you can try to find ways to cope, try to heal with the help of others. And I know how it is. My door is always open to you.”

Lance threw his arms around Shiro, holding him tightly. The former black paladin gasped, but he still returned the embrace. Maybe too eagerly. He buried his nose into soft coffee hair, smelling citrus, rose and the ocean.

“We'll make this right, Lance. It'll be okay in the end, no matter how much time it'll take.”

They shook together with sobs and the force of their tears. When it calmed down, they just stayed there, holding each other tightly, breathing in the other. Relieved in the feeling of knowing they were both alive together.

After what felt like an eternity, Lance began to talk. “I'm getting tired. Can we go back…?” he asked Shiro. The other man smiled, eyes still a bit puffy. Somehow, Lance wasn't as surprised as he'd first thought. Finally he saw Shiro as…an equal. He smiled too.

“Oh and Shiro…Could you…stay with me inside Red? I don't feel like being alone inside her, even though she's always here with me.”

Shiro nodded. That night, when they both curled up together under the shared red comforter, sleeping soundlessly, they didn't get nightmares, dreaming of each other.


	2. Voila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been at least one week or so that Shiro and Lance talked, and in that spawn they managed to have the time to be best friends. Now though, Lance has something to confide. And he's worried that it'll change their friendship forever in the most abrupt of ways...How right he was.
> 
> Also stop being a funny Keith, you're ruining the mood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bonus one. I've been talking to Razzy about Voltron's last season and how much of a disappointment it came out to be. I proposed to write something to comfort her, but didn't know her birthday was coming up. So I guess it doubles as comfort and birthday gift! I'll probably write another Shance 'fix-it' piece, and will probably do Klance versions of them haha.
> 
> But right now the main focus is Shance! Keith is the good bro. Have fun hopefully!
> 
> (Also sorry for the mistakes still.)

Since that night when Shiro surprised Lance, both were attached at the hip. Almost everyday in each other's presence, confiding secrets. They couldn't think of a single moment without the other at their side.

What was at first a night of pain, hurt and comfort became a beautiful, fully bloomed friendship. Both Lance and Shiro couldn't dream of something better.

None of them could count all the nights they spent inside Red together. Shiro even rode in Lance's lion, both laughing away at stories of their past. Babysteps turned out to be great progress, basking in the other's company.

As he promised, Shiro was there at every moment. Lance couldn't think of a single instant where he weren't here to support him, providing him with the help he needed, while respecting his boundaries.

The day Lance talked to Blue, the white haired man was here, sharing the same enthusiasm the brunet showed at seeing him doing the starfish, splatting on Black's nose. Holding the large claws and the strong maw, or sitting atop the lions.

So it really came as a surprise for Shiro to see Lance standing in front of him, fidgeting nervously.

The red paladin was mildly terrified to say the least. He really wanted to tell Shiro. All this time spent bonding was so amazing, and he knew after everything that Shiro wouldn't dare judge him. But he’d never done that before, he was anxious and…he was scared of the former black paladin's reaction.

Because Lance cared so much. And he didn't exactly see horror stories, but he knew it was still an eventuality.

He wished Shiro wouldn't be angry at him. That he wouldn't think Lance was disgusting or anything.

No, that wasn't right. He trusted Shiro. He knew he wouldn't do anything. Maybe be disappointed, but in no way would he harm Lance, physically or mentally.

This is why the brunet was currently picking at his nails, gnawing at the skin on his fingertips.

“Lance? Is everything alright?”

Lance inhaled once, then exhaled. He tried to open his mouth, but couldn't manage to do it.

“Hey Lance, everything is fine. Whatever you came here for, it's okay. I won't judge you.” He smiled softly. Lance could feel a pink flush creep up on his cheeks. “Breathe with me okay?”

Lance tried to focus on Shiro's breathing, but all he could manage to do was staring at his lips and thinking about…Oh no. He couldn't do it.

“Sh-Shiro, uhm…I kinda want to talk to you about something.”

Shiro grinned at him, putting a hand meant to be comforting on the brunet's shoulder. It left sparks tingling under Lance's skin through its wake. He could feel the hand leaving a burn mark on his flesh.

“Lance?”

He shook his head, flush turning to a red mess from his cheeks down to his neck. “Yeah, sorry.”

He smiled.

“What did you want to tell me?” the former black paladin asked. _Here it comes._

“It's about uuh…Something…Earth-like? I mean, not that aliens don't have the same custodies, I mean, they might have this too in their own cultures. But I could be wrong and I mean it's not exactly seen in a good light in Earth, well, can't always be the case but-”

He interrupted himself when Shiro put a hand on his chest. Right where the heart is.

“Your heart is racing."

 _Yeah well, you're not exactly helping Shiro but thanks for the comment_.

“Thanks Shiro, I appreciate it.” He took deep breaths for good measures, steadying his pulse. In vain. Shiro’s hand was still there, burning his heart.

He was magma and flames. Lava erupting from the volcano his body was becoming, so hot he felt like he'd burn down, melting under Shiro's soft eyes. _Silver sparkling eyes_.

“Uhm…I'm uuh…I wanna talk about…I…” he tried.

Shiro didn't say anything, but waited with a patient smile.

“I…” _It was now or never_. He inhaled deeply. “Ilikeboys!” he exclaimed in one quick burst.

Shiro's ear strained. He wasn't sure he caught this. “You said you…liked bo-”

“Yeah that's right! I really really like boys as friends yes, ha ha!” he laughed nervously. Then he glanced at Shiro from the corner of his eyes, ears flushed deeply. “But I also like _like_ them…?”

Shiro's eyebrows rose up, but it wasn't a bad sign. Slowly, the corners of his mouth lifted up. “Romantically?”

Lance looked at him incredulously. He nodded hesitantly. “…Y-yes?”

Shiro turned his head away, covering his face with the palm of his hand. Lance could feel horror downing on him…until he saw the pink taint of the man's ear.

“…Shiro?”

Slowly Shiro's hand slipped sideways, showing a bit of the bright toothy smile shining on his face. The sudden bark of laughter made him step back.

Shiro laughed loudly, wild and booming, head raised towards the sky, thrown up with his neck exposed, skin glimmering under the pale blue sun of this planet.

Oh, how Lance dreamed of touching it, caressing this expense of skin with his lips, feeling the tendons and Shiro's pulse skyrocket under his mouth…

And Shiro snorted even louder. _Oh god, he was that type of man._ Even cuter.

“Okay so…Are you telling me you're gay?” he said after calming down.

Lance squeaked. “No no! I'm bi! Uhm, bisexual!”

“Oh, it's cool, don't worry. Is it okay to ask you how you realized it?”

Lance blushed deeper. He hesitated. Fidgeted.

“Did I hit a n-” he started. But he was gagged. By a pair of lips. On his own. It stopped before he even began to realize what happened.

Shiro stood still in shock. By this point, Lance thought self-combustion was an option.

“Shiro uhm…Are you alright? It's okay if you don't like me this way, I'm just gonna leave and…”

“Lance.” The tone was stern. The brunet froze in place. Tried to step back but a strong hand grabbed the back of his neck. His mouth was instantly crushed with blazing heat. He moaned as a wet velvet tongue caressed his sensually, thrusting in suggestive motions.

When they parted, almost out of breath and panting, Lance threw himself at Shiro and they toppled down the floor, kissing hungrily. They battled slightly for dominance, groaning and moaning, rolling around in the grass.

Before they hit a solid mass right next to them.

“I would love to walk by, at least get far enough to gag down the river, but your guys are kinda in the way.” Keith's gravelly voice echoed, deadpan in their ears.

Lance parted from Shiro, red kissed lips forming an ‘o’ shape. “O-oh Keith hey…uhm…you uuh, you aren't gonna…?”

Keith smiled. “Don't worry, I'm really happy for you guys.” He beamed with thumbs up. “However, if you guys were kind enough to let me pass…”

Both of them quickly got up. Keith looked over at their messed up hair, red glistening lips and high flush. He chuckled lightly in amusement.

“Gay teenage romance, the epitome of cheesy love.” he said dramatically with a knowing smile.

Lance gasped just as dramatically with mock-offense before chortling. Shiro spluttered in embarrassment.

“Keith!” he cried out indignantly. “I trusted you!”

Keith laughed, shaking his head in fond amusement. He ruffled their hair affectionately before leaving.

They looked at him until he became a slow dot in the distant landscape. Lance turned around to stare at Shiro.

“So…you like like me?”

“I'd say we like like each other.” Shiro replied. Lance swatted at his arm, giggling.

“Shut up you cheesy ass.”

Shiro grabbed his wrist, laughing before bending down with a sweet smile, kissing him again tenderly, intertwining their tongue with a slow gentleness Lance basked in.

Time stopped again for them as they breathed in eachother.

 _It'll be okay in the end_.


End file.
